


Sun on the floors

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke lives in a share house at university and has a crush on her housemate Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun on the floors

**Sun on the floors**

College sharehouse au

Clarke was laying back on the couch in the central lounge room reading while the TV was on just for some background noise. Most of her housemates were out for class or avoiding stressed Octavia who had four hours left to try and finish an assignment that by all means sounded terrible. Even Octavia was complaining about it and most of the assignments she brought home she enjoyed or was at least quiet about.

“Fuck this thing, like why the hell do we have to do an assignment about environmental law in other countries? Like look at Australia, they have the most bullshit system I have ever seen, like for all their intelligence they have fucked up laws when it comes to the environment.” Octavia slammed her book and ran her fingers through her hair.

Clarke looked over at Octavia and saw her pissed off expression. She thought for a minute before responding. “Yeah like successful gun control so instead of killing just members of their country they can kill the planet.” Clarke said casually.

Octavia looked up at Clarke with determination, “Not on my watch.” Octavia gave a small smile and gestured behind Clarke with just her eyes. Clarke knew that look and so turned back around to see Lexa fresh from her shower and dressed only in a towel walking back to her room.

Clarke looked Lexa up and down, it was nice to see her hair out of braids, brown and hanging down to just below her shoulders, wrapped in her fluffy green towel to mid-thigh and the long slender, tanned legs ending in her pretty feet. Clarke smiled as she turned back to Octavia.

“Fuck she’s got you good Clarke, it’s a wonder she didn’t feel you staring at her so damn hard.” Octavia laughed when Clarke frowned. “You know we know you like checking her out and her feet, I saw you stalking her facebook pictures from her beach trip.”

Clarke rolled her eyes “yeah yeah, I know” she looked at time “and I have class, later O” Clarke said putting her bookmark in, putting her book away and leaving the unit.

... _That evening…_

Octavia was so happy that her assignment had been finished and the unit was glad to be free of superbitch mode Octavia so they were kicking back with some movies and drinks. Clarke was feeling good, the three beers she’d kicked back so far were settling happily in her stomach and she was starting to feel them in her head.

She was nice and relaxed and looked around the unit, Octavia and Raven were on the floor intently watching the movie, and Lexa and Anya were on the second couch with Lexa at the end closest to Clarkes couch.

Clarke was getting bored and as Lexa shifted her position she moved her bare feet to clear view from Clarke’s position. Every few minutes Clarke’s eyes would flick back to Lexa’s feet, unpainted toes, nice and smooth and long second toes. Clarke was distracted until she felt her phone buzz with a text from Octavia.

 **O  
** 10:14

Seriously girl she’s going to catch on at this rate.

 **Me  
** 10:15

Yeah I know but the movie sucks.  
And they are damn pretty feet.

10:17

Yeah well she is into girls, like you.  
You could always see how that goes.

10:18

Or you could find a “scratching post”

10:21

Oh fuck off O  
Even if she would most girls find feet likers scary  
as fuck, trust me I’ve been through this.

10:23

You have a point,  
doesn’t mean you can’t be trying to bang her  
though.

10:24

Enough O, doesn’t matter I’ll enjoy them  
without telling her that I do.

 

Clarke looked up from her phone to try and catch up with the movie but was quickly flicking her eyes in the direction of Lexa’s feet again. As her gaze lingered at her feet she heard a soft laugh from Lexa and she raised her eyes to be met with the deep, vivid forest green of Lexa’s eyes and a smirk that said you’ve been busted Clarke.

Clarke felt her cheeks going red, forced a laugh and turned back to the movie. Damn her laugh, damn her feet, damn her everything why does she have to be so damn amazing. Clarke stared back at the movie and tried to ignore the soft chuckling still coming from Lexa’s direction.

 

_The next morning_

Clarke was still slightly embarrassed that Lexa had caught her staring at her feet the previous night and so when she almost bumped into her in the kitchen the next morning Clarke could barely focus on the conversation. Her mind was basically screaming at her not to glance down.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked after Clarke had obviously not been listening.

“Huh yeah fine, just distracted I guess” Clarke responded.

“Clearly not, you haven’t glanced down once yet and after all the effort I put in today.” Lexa said giving Clarke a grin.

Clarke finally gave in to her desire to glance down and her breath caught in her throat. Lexa obviously hadn’t minded Clarke checking out her feet the previous evening and had actually given more reasons to look. The toenails were painted a nice lavender colour and a silver toe ring on the second toe of her right foot with a new golden coloured ankle bracelet on her left ankle.

Clarke looked up at Lexa’s face to see her smirking at her.

“Come on it’s obvious that you like my feet, I’ve just been wondering how to get your attention with them but turns out it was easier than expected” Lexa said.’

“I umm…yeah I do like your feet…and you, I mean yeah.” Clarke stumbled over her words as Lexa’s smile only grew wider.

“Yes Clarke I know.” Lexa’s smile grew wider as she leaned in to kiss Clarke. Clarke felt her cheeks grow hot as Lexa pulled away. There was no hesitation as Clarke leaned back in to kiss her back, harder. The girls broke apart smiling.

“Finally you two got it together” Octavia yelled with joy.

Clarke and Lexa flipped her off at the same time as they leant in for a third kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable. It's not normally what I write but I just love these two and any and all aus of them are fun. Feel free to let me know what I could improve.


End file.
